Getting You Back
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Faith has returned to win back the heart of our blonde heroine, but will it be as easy as she thought? Slight AU. Also, I don't own any of the characters, I just like playing with them. T for now, might get M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This all takes place a year after Faith left, Anya didn't die and Sunnydale wasn't reduced to a crater. Willow is with Kennedy and Xander is still with Anya

* * *

Buffy sat in her usual spot at the Bronze, watching the crowd of people as she nursed a beer lazily. She had never been one for the taste of beer, but it helped keep her mind off of things she ought not to think about right now. It had been a year since her love had left and she still couldn't shake the pain from it, every time she thought about it, it felt like knives were being delved into her chest.

"Hey, blondie, you want to have some fun tonight?" A man asked her, she looked up, glowering at his roundish face. He winced a bit and pulled back "I guess not.." He muttered before going back into the mass of bodies. She rolled her eyes and finished off her beer.

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head, her black top inching up to show a few inches of tanned, well toned, skin. She rolled her shoulders before pushing her way through the masses, moving through the crowd like dust. She wasn't sure why she was leaving, her mind was in such a drunken haze that she could only let her feet guide her where they wanted to take her.

She was surprised to find herself in the park, there was this soft tingle in the back of her head, it felt familiar, but between the alcohol and the increasing need to sit down, she ignored it. She didn't even realize the pair of brown eyes watching her as she sat on a swing.

She pushed herself as far back as she could get with her toned legs and lifted them up, letting her head lay back, her eyes closed. If she didn't think too much, it was almost like she was flying "I believe I can fly..." She sang softly, her voice thick and slightly slurred. She ended up laughing as herself.

She didn't sense the other girl as she approached, watching Buffy with a smile._ She can be such a dope_ the girl thought as she stood in front of the swing, catching the chains as Buffy swung forward. The blonde's eyes snapped open, only to stare into the familiar deep brown pools that were in front of her. "Hey there, B." Faith spoke softly, a smile playing on those delicious lips.

"The fuck?" Buffy managed to slur out before falling backward off the swing. She grunted as her back collided with the packed dirt under the swings. Stars danced before her eyes as a wave of nausea rolled over her. "Shit.." She groaned before rolling over to throw up. She winced as she felt Faith's warm hands move the hair from her face. She was in no mood to be touched, let alone be touched by the woman who broke her heart.

Once she finished throwing up her alcohol filled guts up, she wiped her mouth and rubbed her face, sitting back on her heels. Faith placed a hand on her shoulder and Buffy shrugged it off roughly "Don't touch me" She croaked, her voice was hoarse but sounded more sober than it had all night. It took all she had to keep her composure, she didn't know whether she wanted to cry or turn and punch the younger slayer in the mouth, or just walk away. All three sounded nice.

"Look..B, after everything that happened...I just.." Faith started but was cut off by Buffy's raised hand. She turned to look at the other girl, pain etched into those sapphire orbs. She was fighting with herself and Faith could see it.

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses, you left me, period" She ground out before standing up, a little too quickly, dots rolled across her vision and she stumbled a bit. A warm hand from Faith steadied her, sending a warm wave through her body. The blonde took a heavy breath and threw the hand off "Leave me be" She said lowly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek before she walked off.

Faith stood there, frowning at the back of her retreating love. She hadn't expected this to be easy, but she didn't think Buffy would act like this, well maybe she had. She threw her hands up in the air, sighing hard._ She had a right to be pissed at me, I left her because I'm a weak little bitch_ she thought as she made her way out of the park, she needed to find a place to stay while she thought about how to fix things with her blonde heroine.

She didn't have the cash for a motel and she really didn't want to sleep on the streets so she decided she would try one of the Scooby's houses, maybe they would take pity on her. She decided to try Xander's first.

She picked up her bag from where she left it in the treeline and slung it onto her back. "Gonna be a long night." She muttered before beginning her trudge to find Xander. Using her sixth sense as she liked to call it, she located Xander's life force and followed it, not surprised to sense Anya's along with it "Eh, they're still together are they?" She chuckled lightly as she came to the door of the apartment, the complex was nice so she could only assume that Anya had picked it.

She bit her lip as she knocked on the door, she knew she wouldn't be met with a warm greeting but, she had to try something. She was a little surprised when Anya opened the door. "Oh, it's you." She muttered, a frown on her face "What do you want?" She asked, acid in her voice. Faith had been expecting this.

"Erm..I was going to see if you would let me stay here..while I tried to figure out how to fix things with Buffy..but I can tell I'm not welcome.."Faith said softly, her eyes on the floor. She heard Anya sigh and shift her weight. "I'll just go"

Anya ran a hand through her hair before speaking "Try Willow, her and Kennedy will probably let you stay with them, they have a little more empathy for you than the rest of us, stay there and I'll give you their address." She said, doing her best to be nice. Faith waited patiently and was rewarded with a teal sticky note, an address scrawled on it in Anya's neat and rather small writing.

"Thanks." Faith managed a smile before she left. She had to be grateful that she had gotten that much out of her former friend. The year's hadn't been kind to them and after Faith's lapse in her own judgement, she had screwed everything up. She rubbed her her face as she made her way to Willow's home. She could only hope she would find at least a little kindness there.

It was about a fifteen minute walk and Faith felt ungodly tired by the time she reached the doorstep of the small, extremely suburban house. She took a breath and knocked on the door. After about a minute of standing there, the door opened, revealing a head of fiery red locks "Kennedy, she's here!" She yelled over her shoulder, shocking the slayer.

* * *

So, I started this at about 12:30 in the morning and got in done in about an hour, with a little distraction. Let me know what you think, I plan on writing at least five chapters, maybe more if y'all like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry about the wait, been busy and had a bit of writers block, but her's chapter two! Let me know what you think.

* * *

She saw as Kennedy poked her head in behind Willow and flashed a smile "It's about damn time, come on, we've got some food for you." She said as Willow grabbed Faith's arm, pulling her into the house.

She wasn't exactly sure why they knew she was coming, perhaps Willow had done some freaky witchcraft or something, but at least she wasn't being treated like a dog turd on their shoe "Food sounds fantastic" Faith smiled as her stomach gave a growl in agreement.

She was plopped into a chair at the table, a plate of steak and potatoes sat in front of her. "You eat and then we have questions for you, alright?" Kennedy spoke as she sat a glass of Dr. Pepper next to the plate. Faith nodded, she didn't need to be told twice to eat, she really hadn't eaten since she decided she should come here. She tucked in, stuffing her mouth with potatoes as she set to work on cutting her steak. She had never been a clean eater. She drained the glass of soda before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and sighing, feeling great now that she was full.

"I know you're going to ask where I was and what I was doing and why I came back, right?" She asked, pushing her dark waves from her face. "I would tell you, but it's a long and complicated story and it's just hard to explain. Not using that as a cop out, just you may not get as many details as you were hoping for" She shrugged a bit, sighing.

Willow smiled and got up quickly "Come into the living room I think I have an idea" She called as the other two followed. "You see there's this spell that will let us see what you're thinking so all you have to do is think about everything and we can see it, sort of like your brain is a projector" Faith nodded a bit, thinking it over, after a few minutes, she shrugged and allowed the redheaded witch do the spell.

"Now all you have to do is think about how everything happened after you left and we'll see to for ourselves, you don't even have to talk" Willow smiled triumphantly Faith was unsure for a moment but nodded and thought about the night she had left, the night everything good in her life, went to shit.

_Faith paced the pastel room, the letter clutched in her hands. She had wanted to tell Buffy in person that she was leaving, but truly couldn't bring herself to see the hurt look on her love's face. She had written a letter, it was more like a book for as much as she wrote, she wanted Buffy to know she wasn't leaving because of the blonde. She took a breath and tucked the papers under the pillow. As she turned, she saw the door had been opened and Buffy was standing in the frame. Faith bit her lip hard, looking guilty._

_"B..I wanted to give you this.." She mumbled and picked up the pile of papers. "I..erm..I'm leaving tonight and I don't know when I'll be back.." She finished, holding out the letter to the blonde. Buffy just looked at her, pain in her eyes, masked by rage. She took the papers and tossed them to the floor, glaring at the younger girl._

_"What do you mean you're leaving? Why? Do you not love me anymore?" She all but screamed, her eyes were rimmed with red as she fought back her emotions. Faith winced at the older girl's words. She held up her hands helplessly._

_"Of course I love you, Buffy!" She said back, tears threatening to spill down her own cheeks. She put her useless hands on the older slayer's shoulders and held them tight "I could never stop loving you, there are just things that I have to.." She was cut off by a sharp smack across the face. Her hands were wrenched away from Buffy's shoulders and she found herself being pushed back._

_"Don't you lie, don't go making excuses! You're just too weak to deal with the shit here!" The blonde yelled, her hands continuing to pumble Faith's chest. All the brunette could do was blink as her cheek stung, she could barely feel the hits landing on her chest. She shook her head and grabbed Buffy's arms, pushing them down. They both had tears streaming down their faces._

_"Buffy, shut up and listen!" She pleaded looking into those eyes she loved so much "I just..can't be here right now! After everything it is just too hard, I'm not leaving you, I just need to get away from Sunnydale..I just need.." She was cut off again, but this time by the blonde's lips. The kiss was hot and angry and Faith found herself unable to think._

_When Buffy pulled away, her face was blank "Just go" She muttered as she hugged herself. Faith tried to argue, but was silenced by the look Buffy gave her. "Just..leave" Buffy spoke softly, holding back a sob._

_Faith exhaled shakily, holding back her own emotions "Fine..bye.." She mumbled before walking out. She bounded down the stairs, her combat boots thudding heavily as she burst from the house, slamming the door. When her feet hit the pavement she broke into a sprint, breathing heavily as she sobbed. Her vision was blurred, her senses dulled by the pain that gripped her core. She wiped her face as she came to her motel. She grabbed her only bag and was gone again._

Time skipped forward six months, she was sitting at a library in downtown New York. She had heard about some creatures that were there and figured she might as well check it out, she needed to get her mind off of things.

_"Have you found everything you were looking for?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around to see the library's student assistant. Faith smiled a little and shrugged "Is there anything I can help you out with?" The girl asked and Faith stood up._

_"If you would tell me how to not fuck things up for once in my life, I would greatly appreciate it" She said politely, smiling at the look she got. She scooped up her things and walked out, she wanted nothing to do with people today. She hadn't recovered anything of importance about the creatures that were plaguing the city's streets._

_She sighed as her cell phone went off, the number was blocked. She looked at it for a moment, her brow furrowed as she answered it "Hello?" She said as she waved down a cab, she needed to get to her shitty job soon "Hello" She said again when she received no answer. She could vaguely hear breathing at the other end and then she hear a voice, it sounded farther away from the phone as it spoke "Buff, we need to get going." It sounded like the blonde's younger sister. Faith's eyes went wide "Buffy?" She asked incredulously, only to be answered with a dial tone._

_She cursed and glared at the phone, the cab driver gave her a pitiful look, which she ignored. She growled, internally kicking herself in the ass as a pain swept through her chest. She missed the blonde, but she felt that she couldn't return to her, not yet._

_Time skipped forward another two months, Faith is fighting in central park with a fellow slayer, named Kally, though the girl wasn't a true slayer, she had seen her parents killed by a vampire and vowed revenge._

_"Faith watch your back!" The younger girl yelled and Faith ducked, avoiding, what would have been a fatal blow. She took the opening she saw from the lower ground and stacked the vampire, smirking a bit as he was reduced to dust. The fight was over in a mere half hour, leaving both girls, tired, dirty and completely famished. Faith was always hungry after a good fight and found that it wasn't uncommon to be._

_She had learned a few things from her new friend and was glad that she had met the younger girl. She reminded her of Buffy. "Come on, lets go grab a bite to eat" Faith chuckled, wiping some dust off her leather jacket. Kally smiled and nodded. They started walked toward the exit, only to be stopped by one, bleach blonde, british vampire._

_"Ello, love" He smiled at Faith, flashing his fangs. Kally reacted instinctively and Faith found herself moving in front of the vampire, only to have a stake shoved into her shoulder. Kally's eyes went wide as she looked at what she had done. Spike tsked and shook his head "Now I have to take you to the clinic" He sighed, giving Kally a look._

_Faith could see the confusion on the other girls face. She gritted her teeth and yanked the stake out, cursing loudly, pretty much everything her low life father had ever uttered in her life. "Spike is not stakeable" She managed, her voice strained "He can't harm humans, he has a chip, he's a on our side..sort of.." She closed her eyes tight, her hand on the bleeding wound._

_"Don't worry, love, I'll have her right as rain soon, run along, I have things to discuss with Faith." He spoke, waving the younger girl off. Faith nodded to Kally, letting her know it was alright and watched her walk away after a few moments. "Come now." He spoke and Faith found herself being lifted up. Any other time she would have protested, but between the lack of energy, her need for food and the blood she was losing, she didn't think she would be able to stand much longer anyway._

_She woke up on a couch, her shoulder killed and her head felt fuzzy. Her mouth was horribly dry, she felt like she had been mouth breathing all night. She rubbed her face as she sat up slowly, looking around the scarcely furnished apartment. "Where am I?" She mumbled, only to have a mug of coffee stuck under her nose. She looked up to see Spike, smiling duly at her. She took the mug gratefully and sipped it, loving the warm feeling it gave her. _

_She stretched, wincing as pain washed through her shoulder "Ow, fuck" She groaned, grabbing her shoulder, suddenly the night came back to her and she sighed "Fuck, you're lucky I like you" She gave the vampire a pointed look as he shrugged. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, her voice thick._

_"Well, your little blonde is a mess, I've had to pick up her slack since you left, she barely slays, hell the only time she leaves her house is to go get drunk" He spoke, making Faith feel guiltier "And that's bad, innit? Cause it aint in my job description to be takin' over as slayer" He gave her a look and she sighed._

_"So you're saying you want me to come back?" She asked, finishing off her coffee, now she had to pee. She rubbed her face again, running a hand through her wavy mess of hair "I need to piss, where's the bathroom?" He pointed to the only door and she rolled her eyes, getting up. She washed her hands and face after she finished. She looked in the mirror and flinched, she looked like hell._

_When she came back out, she motioned for Spike to give her his answer "Well, love, I can't be askin' you to come back if you're already here" He smirked as her eyes widened, she got up and looked out the window to see the familiar scenery of Sunnydale in the distance, she figured she was about two hours from Buffy's place and about and hour from downtown. She spun around,glaring at the vampire. He held his hands up defensively "You don't have to be all pissy, I just brought you and a bag of your shit here, so you could help me out, you don't have to see blondie, she doesn't have to know you're here, I just need help." She sighed and nodded, rubbing her face again. Later he explained that the apartment was hers and was paid for, she just had to help him._

And that's what she had been doing for the last four months, it wasn't until she decided she needed to reconcile. That's how she ended up where she sat now, with the two other girls looking at her with wide eyes. "Wow.." Was all Willow could muster.

"Well now we know how you got here, now the question is, how do we get Buffy to see you left for reason's she doesn't seem to understand and a better question, how do we get her to forgive you?" Kennedy said and Faith shrugged, yawning big "I suppose the answers can wait until morning, let's get you fixed up in your room."

* * *

So now we know what Faith was up too until she came back to Buffy, how will they solve Faith's problem? Will Spike return to tell Buffy how Faith came to b in Sunnydale again? And will our valiant Faith be able to win back her beauty?


End file.
